


What Chapter Do They Fall in Love?

by bitsinpieces



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Historical, Domestic, M/M, Secret Relationship, Work In Progress, sorta slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6523987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitsinpieces/pseuds/bitsinpieces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a mechanic at a printing house in 1920's New York City. Castiel is the son of the owner and an aspiring author. When the two get enveloped by the rush of the Jazz age and their own passion things seem like they can't go wrong. But can they withstand the challenges of family and values of the time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Chapter Do They Fall in Love?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I have never really written a fic and I haven't found a beta yet so I hope you are forgiving. This is definitely a work in progress but I have a lot of ideas surrounding it in my brain for a while. I really hope you enjoy it. It starts off kinda slow but I just wanted to publish something to get the ball rolling.  
> Please leave feedback, I want to improve and hear from readers so leave comments and/or kudos. Thanks again, and I hope you like it.  
> -Anais

Kids kicked a can through the street. They laughed and hollered back and forth before mothers shout from the balconies telling them to get to school. Dean smiled and kept walking. A few minutes of walking leads Dean to the building of a C. G. Shurley’s printing house. It was Dean’s first day working on the machinery within and he was glad it had come. It was better than any other factory job. Upon entering the building, you see a small foyer with a sharp looking woman manning the front desk. Dean avoids her and enters a door with a sign bearing a sign that read, “employees only”.  
The room within bustled with men running about like ants from machine to machine to ensure America got its well printed copies of the classics. Dean watched them for bit until he spotted his supervisor. He walked up to the gruff man and extended his hand.  
“ Hello Mr. Singer. It’s good to see you again,” Dean said with that award winning smile.  
“Oh, hell boy none of that formality here. You’re here to work not join a social club. And none of that Mr. Singer business. Mr. Singer was my father, I’m just Bobby.”  
Bobby was a gruff man. He had conducted Dean’s interview, and that had been a short affair consisting of three questions and two firm handshakes. Dean had a great sense of respect for the man. He had been Mr. Shurley’s first employee back in aught 6. Now, Bobby was basically second only to the big man himself.  
“Alright Bobby. Well, where do I start?”  
“Well, set your lunch and coat over there, then put on those coveralls and come over here.”  
Dean did as he was told. Bobby explained the issue with the machine and let Dean get to work.  
Dean was glad to have this job. He had been doing freelance mechanic work for different factories, but when Shurley Printing was hiring a full time mechanic to fix their equipment, Dean had to apply. It was safer and the pay was regular.  
Dean worked for a few hours fixing the main issue and fine tuning a few other things when the bell sounded for lunch. He grabbed his food and sat on the bench with the rest of the workers.  
Dean used his pocket knife to slice his apple while he surveyed his coworkers. A skinny man with hair too long for Dean’s taste plopped down next to him and extended his hand.  
“Name’s Ash,what’s yours?”  
“Dean. Dean Winchester. Pleasure to meet you.”  
“Uh-huh, the same to you.”  
Two other men sat near him and waved. One was broad shouldered and bearded and the other barely looked old enough to grow a beard.  
“This is Benny,” Ash said, gesturing to the bearded man, “and this is Garth.”  
The skinny one, Garth, waved fervently while Benny just tipped his cap.  
“Nice to meet you.”  
“Say Dean,” Garth began, “What brings you to Shurley’s?”  
“Well, it’s a job. Sure beats working at the steel mill.” Dean gave a shrug.  
“And how,” Benny quipped, “Mechanic I see. How long you been doing that?”  
“Since I was a kid. How long have you been a printer?”  
“Three years.” Benny replied.  
“Benny here was bell bottom in the war.” Ash added.  
“I see. Well, thank you for your service.” Dean said awkwardly.  
The boys spent the rest of lunch chatting about their job and its benefits and drawbacks alike. Conversation was interrupted by the lunch whistle and they all went back to their respective jobs.  
The roar of the machines was relaxing to Dean. He could focus on what he was doing but he didn’t have to sit in silence. Dean was talking with Bobby about the repairs when he walked in.  
He was well dressed, wearing a black fitted suit with a trench coat hanging loosely over his shoulders and a homburg on his dark hair. He began walking toward Bobby and Dean felt himself stand up straighter.  
“Hello Mr. Shurley, what can I do for you?”  
“Hello Bobby, I’m just here to check on things for my father. I see you have a new employee,” the man extended his hand, “I’m Castiel Shurley.”  
“Dean Winchester, pleasure to meet you.” Dean extended his hand but quickly saw it was covered with grease and pulled it away. Cas gave a small smile before speaking.  
“Yes, well we are glad to have you as a member of the Shurley Printing House workforce,” He turned to Bobby, “Mr. Singer if I could speak with you privately. Nothing bad, just some book keeping.”  
The two men walked away leaving Dean to go back to his station, though he quickly found himself staring at Castiel once again.  
“Blue eyes over there is the bossman’s son,” Ash said from behind Dean, “ Mr. Shurley doesn’t have time to come here himself anymore, so he sends his son. Guess it is to make sure he ends up a business man like his eldest brother and his father. Though,” Ash leaned in, “all that boy wants is to write. And I mean all he wants. He doesn’t ever go out with girls or hit up a juice joint. Hell, I’m pretty sure he is the only one in the country who didn’t notice when good ol’ number 18 passed. Sorta queer fella if you ask me.”  
Ash walked back to his station and Dean began tinkering again, but he couldn’t get Castiel completely off his mind.  
Dean worked the rest of the day, still thinking about Mr. Shurley’s son. Eventually his shift was over, he clocked out, and made his way home. The neighborhood wasn’t the best, but it was affordable and the neighbors were nice.  
Dean entered his apartment to the smell of ham. He looked to see Sam sitting at the table with a plate full of it along with carrots, peas, and a slice of walnut bread.  
“Hi Dean! Ms. Harvelle made us dinner tonight. She went back home but yours is on the counter.” Dean smiled and grabbed his plate before sitting next to his brother.  
“So, how was school?”  
“It was okay. I wished I was with you though.”  
“Sammy, you can’t run around a factory. It’s dangerous.”  
“Dad let you go to work with him sometimes!”  
“Well it’s the law that you go to school. And besides, Dad worked on a farm in Kansas, not a printing house in New York City.”  
“I guess.” Sam said, putting his dish in the sink.  
“It’s getting late, you’d better head to bed.”  
“Alright. When’s your day off?”  
“Sunday. Now get to bed, alright?”  
“Alright. ‘Night Dean.” Sam darted to his bedroom.  
Dean finished his food and washed the dished. He was tired and his body ached. He laid on the couch and stretched out as best he could. He closed his eyes and tried to rest.  
But when he closed his eyes he saw a cerulean pair staring back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first real fanfiction so please leave feeback


End file.
